Dreki Sonur
Dreki is a Dragon Mutant like no other. Starting with his name, just hearing it incites a negative reaction, because he's so out there. He is a natural survivalist, killing others where necessary and sparing for most of the time. A stage 3 Dragon Mutant, but with a few strange evolution, not even the roughest people can make a bond with Dreki, mostly due to the fact HE'S WEIRD. Not only does he have a prosthetic "Peg Leg" in place of his left foot, lost in combat against a 4th stage Dragon Mutant, but Dreki was once able to glide long distances by pulling up the skin on his ankle into an organic wingsuit. This ability is lost, but Dreki is unique among the Dragon Mutants as he is capable of neutralizing any flame, any time, anywhere. Appearance Dreki can be considered scrawny for a Dragon Mutant. He is relatively skinny, yet rather muscular with a rather handsome face. However, since an unknown incident, Dreki hides his face with his mask. Before dueling a 4th Stage Dragon Mutant, His outfit consisted of a basic green tunic, leather pants, and padding, all covered by a type of leather armor plating along his shoulders and upper chest, along with arm brackets that are designed for practicality rather than defense. It had a "Road-Like" appearance, mostly made of leather, and thus wasn't very durable. The outfit was destroyed, along with his leg, after a rash decision. Now, ever since the duel, Dreki wears a self-made armor that appears to be formed of several different pieces tailored to fit his body and provide sturdy protection. There is a specially designed helmet, pauldrons, chest plating, a scaled cod piece, torso guards, gauntlet and gloves, scaled leggings and knee guards, and a single boot due to him lacking another foot, instead replaced with a prosthetic. There are also two wing structures kept folded for flight when needed, due to the loss of his ankle restricting his ability to glide naturally The suit is made out of a special, fire-proof compound that is extremely difficult to manipulate atomically. The 'scales' appear to be attached to a black leather base, with a special adhesive that REALLY sticks.. The whole suit is further embellished with a fin on the helmet to streamline flight, as well as belts and holsters to carry items, like a sword, dagger, notebook, snacks, and an assortment of items. Personality Originally, Dreki was rather reckless and brash, refusing to cooperate with others and forming plans that really only benefit himself, though it is not done out of malice or accidentally. He just doesn't cooperate with others as much as some people want him to. Something that eventually became his undoing, loosing both the left wing membrane and his foot, something he really doesn't like to remember. Now, he hides behind a mask, retaining a very pessimistic demeanor that's quite depressing. He finds no joy, and is actually fearful of the rash decisions he made in his past. He makes up for it by becoming an anti-hero with some ties to Xifas, saving some people here and there, assisting Xifas where needed, or just being Japan's equivalent to Batman. He sometimes jokes about it. Powers and Abilities Mechanical Intuition Dreki is capable of building and disassembling a complex bomb just by looking at it. Not only does this mean he's more effective than most bomb defusal squads, but it is the reason for his really complex devices, specifically his 'wings' and his mechanical leg. Fire Negation and Immunity Dreki is capable of walking right through flames, thanks to his armor, but his specialized breath attack is capable of disrupting the Fire Triangle needed to allow flames to exist, by removing the oxygen in a focused blast, sometimes dubbed a Vacuum Pulse. However, Dreki is also capable of neutralizing the chemical fire of Archflame. How it is able to do so is unknown. Silence Dreki has the strange ability to calm someone down by putting his finger up to his lips and going 'Shhhh'. This seems to be related to his threatening appearance, as a black swordsman standing in front of you with a FLAME SWORD can scare most people into shutting up. Survival Intuition Dreki can calm his mind and enter a state made to be a state of survivability, having the knowledge and abilities made for survival of the fittest. They will go the distance just so they can live to fight another day, even if it means taking extreme measures, that people are too scared to take. Equipment Fire Sword By placing a small canister of Kerosene (Listed as Monstrous Nightmare Saliva in his notes, likely because he can't remember the word Kerosene) inside the hilt, Dreki is able to coat the blade with the substance, adding extra oomph to his attacks. Not only that, but the flame can intimidate others, and assist in SHUTTING THEM UP. As kerosene is toxic, the blade is also poisonous. It is capable of retracting for easy storage. Trivia * This is the first Dragon Mutant character. * The tweaks were designed for the author's own tastes. The quirk is still the same, just a bit different. * Dreki means Dragon in Icelandic, and Sonur means son. This makes his name Dragon Son.